Tales of sword art episode 1
by UnknownElement1
Summary: This is my second story, had some help from a friend but otherwise this is a story about ALfheim online, enjoy


**Tales of Sword art**

**Well sorry for the awful starting story I made so many mistakes that I don't really make.**

Episode 1

In the world of ALfheim online a new bow has appeared named the Zephyr, it had the stats of no other bows, it had: 125 Damage and an instant draw time. Sinon knew about the bow as she checks the wiki website every day. When the team met up at Agil's tavern Sinon suggested going to the dungeon to claim the reward. Time passed as Sinon explained why she wanted to go to the dungeon. Kirito downed a glass of whisky and slammed it down on the table. "Let's do it!" He shouted.

The team got to the dungeon and saw a craggy wall with the words Pandorano hako seared into it. Asuna and Leafa both conjured a spell of Health boost; the team proceeded to enter the dungeon. A large chill crawled out from the darkness, sweat ran down Kirito's forehead and Asuna took a big gulp and walked inside. Silence grew and Pina cowered behind Silica's head. The ground was shifting in a clockwork pattern; at the end of the large hall was a statue of Shinkawa Shouichi also known as 'Death Gun'. At the back of the hall a flame danced gracefully and disappeared down the stairs.

The team examined their wonders and followed the flame. When they got down to the bottom of the stairs the flame was suddenly spirited away and a noise reverberated through the walls.

"What's that Kirito?" Asuna whispered.

"I don't know, Yui check it out please".

Yui began to wisp down the corridor as a member from the laughing coffin appeared. Shocked as she was, Yui shot back towards Kirito and hid. Thankfully the person didn't notice Yui and returned behind the wall. Kirito crept down the hall and peaked behind the wall. There were 50 members that he could see and maybe a few more in the distance. A large man with a cudgel arose from the darkness, he had dark hair and red eyes, and he was an Imp (a race which can fly underground and wall run with night vision, the best type for an underground hideout for the notorious Laughing Coffin guild.

The team congregated into a circle and devised a plan; they were going to storm the room whilst Kirito and Asuna tried to defeat the big man. 3, 2, 1 GO! The big man swung his hammer towards Kirito whilst Asuna power attacked the man, the powerful blow created smoke which shot up into the top of the cavern. The man smashed his hammer down on the ground creating seismic waves which shattered the ceiling causing 40 stalactites to shoot down and crush 14 members from the laughing coffin guild and dazed the man with the hammer. Kirito used his duel-wielding skill to knock the rest of the health off the man.

A screen appeared

**Player Defeated**

**Smasher 875-097**

**Victory!**

**Players level up**

**Kirito lever 79 achieved**

**Asuna level 67 achieved**

**Sinon level 56 achieved**

At the end of the hall a large door opened. "Let's go" exclaimed Kirito. The lights shot on throughout the massive hall around them. A large creature appeared named "The chest keeper". It had two large swords and two bars of health. "His swing attack is coming" shouted Yui. The monster swung both of his swords blowing smoke into the teams faces. Kirito and Asuna stuck at the monsters shins and Sinon drew a bow and enchanted ice on it which she shot at the monsters eye, the powerful shot blew the monster back and its flab rolled like an ocean. Klein, Asuna and Kirito all struck the monster with their power attacks which took 2 and a half health off the monster.

"SINON, YOU HAVE TO FINISH IT TO GET THE REWARD!" Screamed Kirito.

Sinon drew two arrows and drew them both back at the same time, she enchanted them with flame and ice, she let go of the string and the arrows blew through the wind with red and blue spirals which blew Kirito and Asuna down, the mix of temperatures created a large beam of light which dazed the monster, it glistened through the air and hit the monster in the stomach, the arrow drove into the monsters flab and exploded. Steam grew through the monsters body and came out of its mouth. The smoke filled the cave and surrounded the monster; diamonds flew off the monster indicating that it was defeated.

A screen appeared:

**Congratulations **

**The Chest Keeper boss**

**Cleared**

**REWARD**

**2x lard blocks**

**3x metal scraps**

**1 Key**

Sinon grasped the key and looked towards the end of the dungeon, a chest shined through a glass window; the key flew out of Sinon's hands and opened the chest.

A screen appeared:

**Congratulations**

**Weapon**

**Zephyr unlocked**

**Click to equip it...**

A large light shined on Sinon's hand as Zephyr appeared. It was gold with a large diamond cross on its edge. The words 'Master of the woods' was ingrained on its centre. This was truly a remarkable weapon of great distance and damage.

**EPISODE 2 COMING SOON...**

**THANKYOU...**


End file.
